14 Février
by Mery-M-E-Arrow
Summary: Un p'tit OS un peu déprimant Ginny/Harry.


**14 Février

* * *

**

_**Il y a des jours  
Des jours où les dieux vous oublient,  
Où certains souvenirs vous pèsent  
Des jours qu'il ne faudrait pas vivre,  
Où mettre entre parenthèses,  
Juste un jour,  
Que j'ai rayé  
Pour toujours  
14 février

* * *

**_

« A TABLE ! » Cria Molly Weasley de la cuisine du Terrier.

Ginny descendit à contre cœur dans la cuisine où était réunit tous les membres de l'Ordre. Elle était la dernière.

« Ah ben j'ai cru que j'allais devoir monter te chercher » S'exclama sa mère

« Je n'ai pas très faim »

« Quoi ? » S'étonna sa mère « Mais c'est la St Valentin j'ai préparé un festin pour fêter ça ! »

Mais à peine Molly avait fini sa phrase Ginny était remontée en courant dans sa chambre.

* * *

_**Il y a des jours  
Des jours qui sont des ennemis  
Pire que des vendredis 13  
Des jours qui passent au ralenti  
Sans que les pendules se taisent  
Juste un jour  
Du calendrier  
Juste un jour  
14 février

* * *

**_

« Harry lui manque » Fit remarquer Lupin

« Il faudra qu'elle s'y fasse » Répondit Arthur « Il est mort…il ne reviendra plus »

« Il nous manque à tous... » Ajouta Hermione en baissant la tête

« Ah oui ? C'est pas l'impression que j'ai » Lança Ginny qui venait de redescendre, dans l'intention de sortir

« Ginny ! » Cria Molly

« Quoi ?! » Rugit-elle

« Premièrement tu me parle sur un autre ton. » Commença sa mère « Ensuite tu va te nourrir, tu ne vas quand même te laisser mourir de faim ?! »

« Je n'ai pas faim »

« Troisièmement, il nous manque à tous alors mesure tes paroles »

« Il vous manque ?!» S'exclama Ginny « Alors pourquoi est-ce que vous avez tous fait votre deuil en à peine quelques semaines ? »

« Parce qu'il n'aurait pas voulu que nous nous arrêtions de vivre pour lui » Lui répondit Ron

« Si vous teniez réellement à lui, vous n'auriez pas fêté la défaite de Voldemort » Rugit Ginny « Si vous l'aimiez réellement vous n'auriez pas passé l'éponge tout juste deux semaines après la bataille ! ...La vérité c'est que vous semblez tous l'avoir oublié » Continuait-elle de crier « Oublié tout ce qu'il a fait pour nous. Tous ce qu'il a sacrifié pour qu'il y ait le moins de victimes possible. Combien il s'est battu et combien il nous aimait...et combien, du moins je le croyais, vous l'aimiez... »

« Mais enfin » S'écria sa mère « Nous ne l'avons pas oublié... »

« Nous ne pourrons jamais l'oublier » Ajouta Ron

« Mais nous sommes passés à autre chose » Repris Molly « Même si je sais que c'est dur il va falloir que tu en fasse autant...il va falloir toi aussi que tu finisse ton deuil, que tu recommence à vivre »

« Et que je l'oubli ?! » Cria Ginny dont le visage refléta immédiatement une expression choqué et écœuré. Mais sans attendre de réponse elle parti en courant du Terrier.

« Elle ne pourra pas l'oublier... »

* * *

_**Quand on sait le temps,  
Quand on sait le mal  
Que ça demande - pour oublier**_

_**Quand on sait le vide  
Quand on vit ce manque  
En attendant - de ne plus aimer  
De ne plus aimer

* * *

**_

Ginny courait. Elle ne pouvait plus s'arrêter. Elle savait qu'ils avaient raison. Qu'ils avaient tous raison. Elle était consciente qu'elle avait été injuste avec eux. Elle savait qu'il fallait que son deuil prenne fin. Mais malgré toutes ses choses dont elle était consciente...elle n'y arrivait pas. Elle ne pouvait se résoudre à passer à autre chose. Et elle savait pertinemment qu'elle ne pourrait jamais tourner la page.

Elle détestait la Saint Valentin. Certainement un des jours qu'elle haïssait le plus désormais. Ainsi que son anniversaire, celui d'Harry et Noël. Toutes ces fêtes sans lui...

A chaque St Valentin elle pensait à la belle soirée qu'elle aurait pu passer dans les bras de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Non. Qu'elle aime. Parce que oui. Bien qu'il soit mort, elle l'aimait encore...et l'aimerai à jamais.

* * *

_**Il y a des nuits  
Qu'on ne voudrait pas voir venir,  
Vous mettre au bord d'une falaise  
Des nuits trop blanches pour s'enfuir  
Parce qu'elles vous rendent mal à l'aise  
Comme ce jour  
Du sablier  
Juste un jour  
14 février

* * *

**_

Elle continuait de courir. Courir. Même si elle n'avait plus de souffle cela lui permettait de s'aérer les idées. De réfléchir. Elle voulait oublier. Oublier sa peine. Sa douleur. Son amour.

Mais en même temps elle ne voulait pas oublier Harry. Son premier et seul amour. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il ne devienne qu'un souvenir. Elle voulait le rejoindre. Elle voulait être à nouveau avec lui. A ses côtés.

Sans s'en rendre compte des larmes avaient commencé à sillonner son visage.

Finalement elle s'arrêta contre un arbre.

Elle avait trouvé. Elle transplanna.

* * *

_**Quand on sait le temps,  
Quand on sait le mal  
Que ça demande - pour oublier  
Quand on sait le vide  
Quand on vit ce manque  
En attendant - de ne plus aimer

* * *

**_

Elle arriva au cimetière. Harry avait été enterré avec ses parents. A Godric'Hollow. Elle s'agenouilla devant Sa tombe. Depuis sa mort énormément de gens venait s'y recueillir. Pour le remercier. D'autre le maudire. Des gens des quatre coins du monde y était venue pour poser ne serai-ce qu'une poigné de terre sur sa tombe. Ne serai-ce que pour apercevoir la tombe de leur sauveur. La tombe d'un gamin de 17 ans.

Elle, elle ne venait que pour lui parler. Lui dire combien il lui manquait.

Depuis sa mort, elle n'avait cessé de ce demander quoi faire. Comment vivre sans lui. Elle avait trouvé sa réponse.

Elle n'était pas comme les autres. Elle ne pouvait pas vivre sans lui. Tout ce qu'elle voulait…c'était le rejoindre. Oui. Maintenant tout était clair.

Elle fit apparaître un morceau de parchemin et une plume. Elle n'écrit que quelques mots.

_« Vous aviez raison… »_

Ils comprendrait elle le savait. Ils savaient qu'elle ne se remettrait jamais de sa mort.

Elle ne pouvait se lancer un sort. Elle n'était pas assez forte pour cela.

Un dernier coup de baguette. Elle leva ses deux mains jointes. Elles serraient une dague.

« J'arrive » Murmura-t-elle

Ses mains la frappèrent violement. Elle sursauta. Elle ne cria pas. C'était ce qu'elle voulait.

Quelques secondes plus tard le poison faisait son effet.

Elle sentait son sang circuler de moins en moins vite.

De plus en plus lentement.

De moins en moins facilement.

De plus en plus difficilement.

Son cœur s'accéléra.

Elle sourie.

Elle y était presque.

Elle le vit.

Il était au-dessus d'elle.

« Harry » Dit-elle difficilement tout bas.

Son cœur ralenti.

Elle ferma les yeux.

Elle sourie.

Il s'arrêta.

Sa tête tourna.

Sa joue cola le marbre froid de cette tombe. De leur tombe.

Celle de deux gamins…celle de deux âmes sœurs.

A la vie à la mort. Ils se l'étaient jurés. Ils allaient se retrouver.

* * *

_**Quand on sait le temps,  
Quand on sait le mal  
Que ça demande - pour oublier  
Quand on sait le vide  
Quand on vit ce manque  
En attendant - de ne plus aimer**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Note de l'auteur : **

Coucou!

J'avoue que c'est pas très gai pour la Saint Valentin mais bon...

Depuis le temps que je voulais poster cet OS sur le site, bah c'est fait!

Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé!

Au fait, c'est la cahnson 14 Février de Nolwen Leroy. Perso, je l'aime pa scette chanteuse mais je trouvais que les paroles collaient bien au texte alors...


End file.
